First fic
by Teagzz
Summary: Ok i couldn't think of a title and pretty lame summary. Basicly its Samurai warriors in the modern world and their all little kids. Based around Ina. Plz R&R this is my first Fanfic so let me know if you want more.


Young seven year old Ina awoke early Monday morning. The sun was already shining outside even though it was only 7 o-clock. Today was the first day back at school and she would be in a new class with new people and a new teacher. Ina was very excited about going back to school she couldn't wait for her Father to wake up to take her. She decided to go wake him up her self. She ran across the hall screaming ⌠wake up Daddy its time for school, it's time for school. She ran into her fathers room and jumped onto the bed. She started jumping up and down "wake up Daddy", she yelled careful not to land on her father.  
Tadakatsu awoke with a start hearing his Daughter Yelling and jumping around like a Hyper little kid on a sugar high.  
"Morning Ina" he mumbled rolling over to look at the clock. It was now 5 minutes past 7.  
Ina stopped jumping and gave her father a hug.  
"You need to get up, and get dressed so you can take me to school" ordered Ina as she skipped off out of the room to get ready for school.  
Tadakatsu slowly got up and wondered down the hall to his sons rooms. He opened the dor and turned the light on.  
"Up now" he said as he wondered down to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.  
Tadamasa groaned and rolled over which resulted in him falling out of bed while Tadatomo put his I-pod on and cranked it up louder than it probably should have been.  
Ina who was on her way to breakfast when Tadamasa came out of his room. Ina looked into her brothers room. She seen that Tadatomo was still in bed and she could hear music coming from his I-pod. that"s really loud she thought to her self. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"You have to get up for school" she said. Tadatomo just groaned and stayed asleep.  
She poked him again harder this time digging her nails in. he slapped her hand away.  
"Get lost, you little pest." he snapped as he turned up his I-pod up.  
Ina glared at him and stomped her foot on the ground.  
"If you don't get up now I'm going to tell Daddy and you will get in lots of trouble" she yelled at him. He didn't hear her so she pulled one of his headphones out of his ear. He rolled over pushing Ina away and put his head phone back in his ear he laid down to go back to sleep.  
Ina got up and glared at him. She looked from him to his I-pod and back again.  
Before he had time to react she had grabbed his I-pod and was running out of his room with it.  
He jumped p after her screaming things like "you stupid little pest" and "when I get a hold of you you're a goner".  
Ina shrieked and ran down into the kitchen with her brother close behind her. She had almost made it in to the living room when she felt someone grab her and lift her away from Tadatomo.  
She glanced at her captor and saw her father looking very angry. Tadatomo had stopped chasing her to look at his father.  
"What the bloody hell is going on here" yelled Tadakatsu.  
Ina didn't like it when father yelled and had tears in her eyes "T-t-Tadatomo was c-chasing me and he s-said that I was a pest, and he was yelling mean things at me" she cried taking her hands away from her ears which she had placed there when father started to yell. Tadakatsu glared at his eldest son.  
"She stole my I-pod" he yelled in his defence.  
"Did you call your sister a pest?" asked Tadakatsu.  
"But Sh-" started Tadatomo.  
"DID you call your sister a pest?" he repeated annoyed.  
"yes... but she stole my I-pod" snapped Tadatomo.  
Tadakatsu placed his daughter on the ground.  
"Did you take your brothers I-pod" asked Tadakatsu sternly.  
Ina put her hands to her mouth and was biting her nails. She shrugged her shoulders and went to walk away but her father pulled her back.  
"Ina don't you dare ignore me" said Tadakatsu calmly.  
Ina thought about it for a second. "yes" she said happily as she held out the I-pod for her father to see.  
Tadakatsu shook his head as he gave the I-pod back to his son.  
"go back up to your room and get ready then come straight back down you can walk Ina to school for me." said Tadakatsu.  
"No way! That is so unfair Dad." exclaimed Tadatomo.  
"you will do as I have asked or you will never see that I-pod of yours again".  
He watched his son storm up to his room before turning to his daughter.  
"You have to stop annoying your brother or you will be in trouble as well" he said .  
"Ok daddy, but can I have Coco pops please" she asked.  
"You can have your breakfast once you are dressed and ready for school, now off you go and stay out of your brothers room" he called after her. Those two will be the death of me he thought to himself.  
Ina quickly got dressed and tried to put her hair up but got the ribbon stuck in her hair. She went down to the kitchen to get her dad to do her hair. He wasn't the best at doing hair and could only get it into a simple pony tail. Ina's mother had always put her hair up but since she died a few months ago Tadakatsu had taken over most of the duties that her mother had done.  
Ina sat down at the table which now all three kids were sitting. Tadakatsu handed bowels of cereal to each of them and then started to head to the living room to watch the morning news when Ina said "I'm not eating this" Tadakatsu turned to look at her "Oh, and why would that be?" he asked trying to stay calm (which was rather hard for him.  
"I wanted coco pops. These are fruit loops. Daddy I don't like Fruit loops" she told him sadly. She made it sound as though it was a great tragedy.  
"Well I'm very sorry to hear that but that's all we have and you are going to have to eat it or you will be late. Now hurry up" he said and walked in to the living room. Ina glared at the bowel of fruit loops as it would make them go away. Tadatomo smirked at her as he ate his fruit loops "don't be such a baby Ina" he sneered making Tadamasa burst out laughing. Ina turned her glare to her brothers and her small hands clasped around the bowel of fruit loops...  
Tadakatsu who was watching the sports segment of the news to see who had won the Kimahri game between the Honnoji tigers and the Odawara monkeys. Suddenly heard a loud smashing of a ceramic bowel and yelling of his kids. Oh ffs he thought to himself as he raced into the Kitchen.  
The scene before him might have been sligtly amusing if they weren't his kids and he wouldn't have to clean up the mess. Tadamasa was trying to punch Tadatomo who was wearing Ina's fruit loops on his head, who was trying to block Tadamasa's punches and Ina who was trying to hit Tadatomo.  
"Enough of this nonsense, I am so sick and tired of your constant bickering and fighting. It stops now! You will go to school and come straight home afterwards, you will then do your homework and go to your rooms for the rest of the night and there will be no arguments" Yelled Tadakatsu. All three children turned to their father looking fearful not one daring to speak.  
"go get your bags and get in the car now!" snapped Tadakatsu.  
The boys rushed past their father but Ina walked cautiously towards him.  
"I'm sorry daddy" she sobbed hugging him.  
"Go get your bag and get in the car Ina" he said as he walked over to get his keys.  
"but... daddy... I..." she stammered "No Ina you had just as much a part in this as your brothers, now do I have to repeat myself?" he snapped.


End file.
